A New Dawn
by Hawkfire04
Summary: The beginning of three cats with their own mysterious past that show up in ThunderClan wanting to become warriors. But at what price? Takes place during "Dawn". Rated T
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader****: **Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

**Medicine Cat**: Cinderpelt-dark gray she-catApprentice, Leafpaw

**Warriors:**

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Rainwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sootfur-lighter gray tom with amber eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices: **

Squirrelpaw-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Spiderpaw-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Shrewpaw-small dark brown tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw-white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Goldenflower-pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

**Elders: **

Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing site

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy: **Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Nightwing-black she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens: **

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders: **

Runningnose-small gray and white tom, formerly the medicine cat

Boulder-skinny gray tom

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Tallstar-elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy: **Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tomApprentice, Crowpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors**:

Tornear-tabby tom

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Weaselpaw

Onewhisker-brown tabby tom

Robinwing-light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

**Apprentices: **

Crowpaw-dark smoky gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes

**Queens: **

Ashfoot-gray queen

Whitetail-small white she-cat

**Elders:**

Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat

Oatwhisker-creamy brown tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mudfur-long-haired light brown tomApprentice, Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

**Warriors: **Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Apprentice, Volepaw

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Hawkfrost-dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice blue eyes

Swallowtail-dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Splashpaw

**Queens: **

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

**Elders: **

Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat

Loudbelly-dark brown tom

**Tribe of Rushing Water**

**Healer: **Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Prey-hunters: **

Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray)-pale gray tabby tom

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-brown tabby she-cat

**Cave-guards:**

Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon)-dark brown tabby tom (formerly leader of the outcasts)

Jagged Rock where Heron Sits (Jag)-dark gray tom (former outcast)

Rock Beneath Still Water (Rock)-brown tom (former outcast)

Bird that Rides the Wind (Bird)-gray tabby she-cat (former outcast)

Crag where Eagles Nest (Crag)-dark gray tom

Sheer Path beside Waterfall (Sheer)-dark brown tabby tom

Night of No Stars (Night)-black she-cat

**Kit-mothers: **

Wing Shadow over Water (Wing)-gray and white she-cat

Flight of Startled Heron (Flight)-brown tabby she-cat

**Cats outside of the Clans**

Barley-black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

Ravenpaw-sleek black cat who lives on the farm with Barley

Cody-a tabby kittypet with blue eyes

Sasha-a tawny-colored rogue she-cat

Hawk- a ginger tom with blue-green eyes

Jay- a light brown she-cat with bright blue eyes

Bucky- a muscular golden brown tom with dark amber eye


	2. Prologue

**Sorry I have not updated, writers block. :/ Now I am over it! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

The grey she-cat padded towards the twolegplace, her paws were numb from the snow-covered ground. She glanced up at the sky only to see grey in return. She sighs and hears a small mew from the kits dangling from her jaws. The kit was a light ginger tom with unusual blue-green eyes. The grey she cat felt that the color eyes went well with ginger pelts. The she-cat sighed again and sat down but did not dare to put the kit down on the freezing earth, her journey was exhausting but she still felt strength throughout her. The grey she-cat glanced at the fence not seeing the cat. She turned her head towards the direction of the river, her thoughts were joyful, as she knows her mate was waiting for her to come back to the warm nest and away from the harsh weather of leaf bare.

The grey she cat snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a presence behind her. She turned slowly and seen the cat she had been waiting for. A muscular golden ginger she-cat with sparkling green eyes was sitting patience about a fox length away from the grey she-cat.

"Is this the kit?" The golden she-cat asked as she padded towards the two.

"Yes it is, I just found the poor scrap near the thunderpath a few sunrises ago, and poor thing would have not stood a chance during the night." She explained.

"Put her down I want to see what he does." The golden cat meowed carefully looking at the kit. The grey she-cat hesitantly put the kits down and took a step back. The small ginger kit stumble over the snow and plopped to the ground. The golden she-cat noticed how the kit shivered but did not whine but what surprised her was how the kit smiled and bounded to her without a problem.

"Owlflight is he-" The grey trailed off while looking at the ginger kit.

"For one thing this kit belongs to someone in the clans but yes he _is_ part of the prophecy." Owlflight told her. The kit was nuzzling Owlflight's leg, purring. Owlflight smiled with the kit was now safe.

"I must get back to my clan now; they will start to worry about my absence." Owlflight dipped her head respectively and picked up the kit. "Goodbye Owlflight." The two she-cats touched noses before departing their separated ways. The golden she-cat jumped on the fence and turned to see the grey she cat just disappearing into the forest. Owlflight turned back around and headed back to her twoleg nest. She walked past Key's house, he is a black and white tom with yellow eyes he is annoying yet he has much knowledge about the other cats in the area. Owlflight sped up her pace for the kit needed warmth and food soon.

"_Don't worry Hawk you'll be fine once we get to the nest, though you will see my son Jake and his mate Quince. Ignore them; Jake could have taken a better mate with better kits."_ Owlflight thought. Seeing a large twoleg nest in front of her Owlflight raced up ahead and grinned inwardly, she will finally be able to raise a kit the way of a warrior and not of the soft kittypet ways. Owlflight leaped up to the fence and down to a frost coated ground. She padded into a flap in the door and went straight towards the area where the tom twoleg spends his time with his kits. She came to a nest filled with toys. Owlflight growled and put down Hawk and nudged them away just enough for the kit to lie down. Gently placing Hawk in the nest Owlflight caught a glimpse of a ginger pelt going outside.

"Jake! Tell your kits to get _their_ toys out of _my_ nest!" Owlflight yowled. Her green eyes filled with rage. Owlflight never like Quince because of her father, he had killed Owlflight's mate; Atlas.

"Mother! Quiet! The kits are sleeping with Quince in the back room." Jake said as he came back in.

"Then you get the toys out the nest!" Owlflight hissed back. Jake simply rolled his eyes and began to take the toys out until he picked up Hawk. The kit yelped and Jake accidentally dropped the kit back in the nest, Hawk crawled out of the nest and stared up at Jake.

"I am sorry I-" Jake was interrupted by Owlflight cuffing him in the ear and hissing something into it. Jake nodded his head dejectedly and headed back with Quince. Owlflight tossed out the rest of the toys and picked up Hawk placing her back in the nest. Owlflight smiled and licked the kit until he was clean.

"Goodnight my little warrior." Owlflight whispered.

* * *

**How was it? Came on! Press the button! I know you want too…. :D**

**Oh, Owlflight was a warrior but was exiled from her clan because she took a kittypet mate (Atlas).**


End file.
